Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment
Walt Disney Home Video 1978–1984 If you look in the background, you'll see a silhouette of Mickey Mouse, which was known as Neon Mickey to many video collectors. 1983–1986 Walt_Disney_Home_Video_1983-1986_logo.jpg Walt Disney Pictures logo 1977 - Copy.jpg Walt Disney Pictures logo 1977.jpg Dswdsdf.jpg Walt Disney Home Video Presents (1984) GW256H192.jpg GW242H191.jpg GW214H168-1.jpg 1986–2001 This logo was used as a print logo. Used on VHS, Laserdisc and some early DVD releases. 1986–1992 DisneyMickey75th2003.png|This logo at the start features Mickey Mouse in his Sorcerer clothing from Fantasia. To many video collectors, it is known as the Sorcerer Mickey Logo GW224H163.jpg GW222H163.jpg GW219H163.png GW217H163-1.jpg GW212H163.jpg GW203H163.jpg GW203H147.png GW203H147.jpg GW199H147.png GW199H147.jpg GW196H146.jpg GW194H147-2.jpg GW194H147-1.jpg GW192H147.png GW190H147.png GW185H135.jpg GW184H147-1.jpg GW184H147.jpg GW184H135.jpg GW182H135-1.jpg GW179H135.png 1991–2001 Walt Disney Home Video gold text logo.jpg|Black background version. This is used for animated films. Walt Disney Home Video Blue Background.jpg|Blue background version. This is used for live-action films. Walt Disney Home Video Green Background.jpg|Green background version. Only shown during a promo for The Big Green. PSVfwASG 400x400.jpeg|Black background and blue logo version. GW199H149.jpg GW196H148.png GW186H149.jpg 1995–2001 Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Logo 1995 Walt Disney Home Video.png|Another Rare Logo Walt Disney Company 1986–2001 GW247H182WEIRD.png|1990 GW242H182WEIRD2.png|1992 Walt Disney Home Entertainment 2001–2008 WDHE Black BG.jpg|Logo with Black starfield background. For live-action movies. WDHE Blue BG.png|Logo with Blue starfield background. For animated movies. 2017-present Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment 2007–2012 This logo is similar to the Walt Disney Pictures 2006 logo. Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_logo.svg|2D Print logo Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Horizontal logo.png|Horizontal version of the print logo. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment rare logo.jpg|Rare logo; seen at the end of Snow Buddies and Space Buddies. vlcsnap-2013-12-08-21h13m40s62.png|''Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws'' (2009) Disney 2007-present Although this variation appeared as their on-screen logo on most video releases, Disney did not use a print media version until 2012. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-16h43m34s174.png Coming Attractions Bumpers Coming_to_Theatres_(1990).png Coming_On_Videocassette_(1991).png Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Special_Previews_Logo_1992_a.jpg Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Coming To Theaters Logo 1994 a.jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Videocassette_Logo.png Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Coming_Soon_to_Videocassette_Logo.png Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Coming_Soon_From_Disney_Interactive_Logo.png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Coming Soon To Videocassette Logo 1995.JPG Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Coming Soon On Video & DVD Logo 1998.PNG Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Coming Soon To Rent On Video Logo 1998.PNG Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Stay_Tuned_After_the_Feature_Logo.png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Coming To Theaters Logo 1999.jpg Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Special Previews Logo 1999.JPG Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Coming To Theaters Logo 2000 Coming Soon To Theaters From Disney & Pixar.PNG Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_1999_Logo.jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Coming_Soon_on_Video_and_DVD_1999_Logo.png Coming_Soon_to_Theaters_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Coming_Soon_to_Theaters_(Music_Bars_Variant).png Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_(Music_Bars_Variant).png Now Available Attractions Bumpers Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Now in Theaters Logo.png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Now Available to Own on Videocassette.png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Now Available on Videocassette Logo.png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Now Available From Disney Interactive.png Now_Available_to_Own_on_Videocassette_(1994).png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Now Available on CD & Cassette Logo.png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Now Available on Video and DVD Logo.png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Now Available to Own on Video and DVD.png Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Now_Available_to_Own_on_DVD.png Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Now_Available_to_Rent_on_Video.png Now_on_Video_(Winnie-the-Pooh_Variant).png Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Now_Available_to_Own_on_Video_1999_Logo.jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Now_Available_to_Own_on_DVD_1999_Logo.jpg Now_Available_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Now_Available_to_Own_on_Video_(Music_Bars_Variant).png Now_Available_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_(Music_Bars_Variant).png Feature Program Bumpers Feature_Program-A.png Feature_Program-B.png Feature_Program-C.png Feature_Program-D.png Feature_Program-E.png Feature_Program-F.png Feature_Program_(Christmas_Variant).jpg Feature_Program_(Timon_&_Pumbaa_Variant).jpg Feature_Program_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Feature_Program_(Music_Bars_Variant).png GW329H246.png Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Feature_Program_Logo_2002.jpg Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Feature_Program_Logo_2000.jpg Feature Presentation Bumpers feature-presentation-logo.jpg Jim-Henson's-feature-Presentation-title-card.jpg|Jim Henson's Feature Presentation title card GW505H389.jpg Feature Presentation (Playhouse Disney Variant).png Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Feature Presentation Logo.png Feature Presentation Logo 1991 b.jpg Feature Presentation Logo 1991 a.jpg Feature Presentation (Dark Blue).jpg Feature Presentation 2000 Logo.jpg See also *Disney Videos *Walt Disney Home Video International *Walt Disney Classics *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection *Walt Disney Mini Classics *Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection *Disney DVD *Disney Blu-ray Disc Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Home video Category:Home videos in the United States Category:DVD Category:Burbank Category:California Category:International Category:Logos of 2007 Category:Logos of 2012 Category:1978 Category:Home video distributors